O Túmulo Florido
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Teddy estava curioso a respeito de um lugar particularmente florido no quintal da casa de sua amiga Victoire, no Chalé das Conchas.
1. Capítulo I

**O Túmulo Florido**

Harry Potter se aproximou lentamente do pequeno túmulo situado no jardim da casa de Bill e Fleur. Acompanhando os passos do padrinho em silêncio, o pequeno Teddy Lupin olhava intrigado para o lugar. Os cabelos dele estavam totalmente arrepiados e tinham um tom azul claro.

Sempre que visitava Victoire em sua casa no Chalé das Conchas, Teddy ficava curioso a respeito de certo local do jardim onde as flores cresciam de maneira singular e Bill os proibira de brincar, com medo que estragassem o lugar. Por alguma razão, o pai de Victoire nunca respondera quando os dois perguntavam o que havia ali de tão especial e Teddy jamais pensara em perguntar ao padrinho.

Entretanto, certo dia, ele se aproximara sorrateiramente enquanto os donos da casa estavam distraídos e percebeu que, em uma pedra particularmente grande, havia algo escrito. Então, descobriu o que, provavelmente, seria aquele lugar.

Teddy tinha apenas sete anos, mas sabia que no lugar onde as pessoas eram enterradas, as plantas cresciam com mais facilidade. Também conhecia o hábito das pessoas gravarem o nome dos que foram enterrados e uma frase que os homenageie, além da data do nascimento e da morte. Esse conhecimento decorria das diversas vezes que fora visitar seus pais.

O menino olhou para o padrinho quando os dois pararam diante da pedra.

- Na pedra está escrito: _Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre. _– Falou Harryolhando para o lugar onde seu amigo estava enterrado.

-Um elfo doméstico, Harry? – Perguntou Teddy curioso, - mas por que o Bill enterrou um elfo doméstico no quintal? Era o elfo doméstico dele?

- Não foi ele quem enterrou, fui eu. Dobby me ajudou em diversos momentos difíceis e morreu para me ajudar durante a guerra. Ele nos trouxe para cá, mas foi atingido por uma faca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Então, eu cavei essa cova com minhas próprias mãos e o enterrei aqui.

- Ele era seu servo, Harry? Achei que seu elfo doméstico se chamava Kreacher, - falou o menino olhando o padrinho.

- Como diz na pedra, Dobby era um elfo livre, Teddy. Quando tinha doze anos de idade, eu o libertei. Ele foi eternamente grato a mim e passou a me ajudar sempre que podia. Não que não tivesse tentado me ajudar antes, - disse Harry sorrindo com as lembranças do pequeno ser que o avisara sobre a Câmara Secreta, ajudara-lhe a passar da segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo e o resgatara da mansão dos Malfoy.

Teddy sorriu e se aproximou do túmulo, tocando carinhosamente a pedra.

- Obrigado por ajudar o Harry, Dobby. Graças a você, eu não estou tão sozinho.

Harry olhou espantado para o garotinho. A morte era familiar para ele desde antes dele completar um ano de idade. O homem achava que deveria ser normal que Teddy a aceitasse de forma tão natural.

Ele olhou para a pedra onde, anos antes, escrevera a mensagem sobre o elfo. Agradeceu silenciosamente a Dobby e chamou Teddy, que correu para segurar a sua mão. Então, os dois deram as costas ao túmulo florido e seguiram em direção ao Chalé das Conchas.


	2. Capítulo II

Aos sete anos de idade, Teddy Lupin já era obcecado por tudo que se relacionava à guerra contra Voldemort. Desde que ouvira a história da morte dos pais, o menino queria saber cada vez mais sobre as circunstâncias em que ela acontecera e todos pareciam satisfeitos em lhe contar, apenas censurando o que era muito forte para a sua tenra idade.

Por isso, quando Harry contou ao garoto sobre a morte do elfo doméstico Dobby, Teddy passou a visitar o jardim do Chalé das Conchas com freqüência para observar a lápide. E, enquanto o menino estava ali, Bill e Fleur, compreensivos, mantinham longe as filhas, Victoire, de seis anos, e Domenique, de três.

A menina mais velha tinha uma grande admiração por aquele garoto de cabelos mutantes. Ela sabia que eles tinham quase a mesma idade, mas Victoire o achava muito sério e distante, como se tivesse o dobro da idade dela.

Por vezes, eles brincaram juntos e, naqueles momentos, os dois ficavam curiosos sobre aquele pedaço do jardim em que a grama era mais verde e as flores muito mais bonitas, mas o pai da garota nunca contara o porquê disso.

Agora, ela achava que Teddy havia descoberto e queria que ele partilhasse suas informações. Entretanto, sempre que ele aparecia, ia direto para o jardim e Victoire era proibida de incomodá-lo

Em um dos dias em que Teddy observava a lápide tosca, entretanto, Victoire conseguiu escapar à vista de sua mãe e seguiu para o jardim. Ela se aproximou de Teddy sem que o menino percebesse. Quando reparou que ele usava os cabelos verdes como a grama, ela riu e ele se voltou para ela, confuso.

- Você descobriu o que tem nessa parte do jardim e não me contou! – Disse emburrada, cruzando os braços, assim que percebeu que tinha a atenção dele.

Teddy olhou confuso por um segundo, mas depois sorriu.

- Desculpe Vic, por que não se senta aqui? Eu te conto o que o Harry me disse!

Ele colocou a mão ao seu lado, na grama, indicando onde ela deveria se sentar. Victoire obedeceu.

- Aqui é _tão_ lindo! As flores são as mais bonitas de todas.

- É…

Os dois ficaram algum tempo observando a imensa variedade de flores ao redor deles. Então, Victoire se lembrou do por que estava ali.

- Então, Teddy. Você disse que me contaria!

- Aqui está enterrado um amigo do Harry, um elfo doméstico chamado Dobby. Ele morreu durante a guerra, enquanto salvava o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione. O Harry me contou que enterrou ele aqui e fez essa lápide para ele.

- É por isso que as plantas crescem mais aqui?

- Deve ser um jeito da natureza dizer _obrigado _ao Dobby, não é?

Victoire riu. Aquela perspectiva era tão bonita! Ela pensou que também queria ser homenageada daquela forma pela natureza quando morresse.

- E o que está escrito na lápide? – Perguntou, curiosa.

- _Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre. _

- Esquisito, não é? Vai ver é por isso que tia Hermione vive brigando com todo mundo que maltrata os elfos.

- Vai ver é por isso mesmo…

Os dois deram as mãos, compartilhando o momento naquele lugar lindo, e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Então, quando escutaram Bill chamando o nome deles, deram as costas para o túmulo florido e seguiram para comer um lanche delicioso.


End file.
